Telling the Truth
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Yugi and Yami are married and suddenly Yugi is pregnant can Yugi tell Yami while advoiding a dangerous stalker?
1. Chapter 1

Alexander : My new story Telling the Truth

Griever : Let's see how this runs...eh?: But to all reviewers lets state this men CANNOT GET PREGNANT

Alexander : Although some women wish they do

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter One

Curled around the toilet at 6'o clock in the morning was something Yugi Motou didn't want to do, yet here he was. he leaned into the toilet as he emptied his guts for the fifth time.

Yugi leaned against the wall as he flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth and pushed his knees against his chest, next to him was a pregnancy test. he picked it up and winced when he released it didn't change.

"Why does happen to me?" he asked

"Why does what happen Yugi?" a deep voice asked

Yugi gasped and his head shot up there standing in the doorway was his husband Yami Atemu Ishigami. his husband had crimson eyes and a dark tan, the other was Egyptian and half Japanese, he was 5'6 and had a althete's body.

"What's the matter Aibou?" Yami asked softly as he bent down in front of the other. Yugi quickly hid the test behind his back

"Nothing! Nothing! I just don't feel good is all" he quickly explained

Yami raised an eyebrow and helped the other up, Yugi still had his hands behind his back which confused Yami til no end

"What's behind your back little one?" he asked reaching behind.

Yugi's eyes widen as he dropped the test into the toilet and flushed it.

"It was just a piece of paper is all" he lied

Yami stared at him for minute and then shrugged and carried the smaller back into the bedroom

"Well since your not feeling well I'll take you to Dr. Sazumi's in the afternoon" he said cuddling into the others stomach

Yugi glanced down at him and quietly sighed.

_"Yeah...Yami keep cuddling me there pretty soon it'll start kicking" _

"It's okay I'm sure I'll be fine by noon or something" Yugi replied

Yami planted kisses on his stomach

"Okay...but if it get worse and your still sick by the time I get home I'm taking you to the doctor no If, And and But's about it" he said firmly

"Alright..."

--------Yugi's POV---------

_Well...that's how the whole damn thing started, me getting pregnant and not telling Yami and I know how upset he gets when somebody lies to him. Espcially when it's something important. _

_I actually went to the doctors as soon as he went to work to make sure I mean make SURE I was with child..._

_It turns out like this..._

-------------Normal POV-----------

Yugi stared at Dr. Sazumi as if she'd grown a second head.

"Are...are you sure? positive?" he asked

Sazumi chuckled and handed him a clipboard, which Yugi took and glanced at it.

"I can't believe this I should be happy...but I feel worried"

"About what?" Sazumi asked

Yugi touched his stomach

"About how he's going to react about it, I mean he travels alot for his business and it's stressful on him but maybe a baby will be good for him" he said with a smile.

Sazumi nodded brown eyes scanning him

"Well he'll be even more happier if you'll tell him"

Yugi shook his head

"Not yet!"

Sazumi held her hands up

"Okay! Okay! Doctor's Promise.."

"Thanks.."

-------------- Yugi's POV--------------

_Now that I've that part confirmed...let me tell you the second part of my oh glorious day. _

_After I finished talking with Dr. Sazumi I'd decided to visit my longtime friend Jouonchi Katsuya until I ran until someone. _

_...Someone who refuses to leave me alone..._

--------------- Normal POV------------

Yugi came out of the doctors office and yawned, only to bump into someone. he jumped back and stared into silver eyes

"Oh excuse me" Yugi said as he was about to move on. until the man stopped him

"Yes?" Yugi asked

"I'm sorry but I have to say this you are beautiful" he said

Yugi shook his head and held up his hand

"Yes my _husband _tells me everyday" Yugi said as he about to move away

"My name is Satori" he said

Yugi mentally rolled his eyes.

"Yes nice to meet you Satori-san" he replied as he turned the other way but Satori was persistant

"Can I get to know you?" Satori asked

Yugi whirled around, normally bright eyes now filled with anger and annoyance

"NO you can't get to know me!! would you leave me alone!!!" he roared

Satori stormed away his silver eyes now a darker color

-----------Yugi's POV----------

_That's my second part of the day went..my temper was flared and I_ _still hadn't reached Jou's house yet_

_But this was only the beginning of a long...long nine months_

Alexander : That's my first chapter of Telling the Truth

Griever I'll be making a appearance in the 2nd Chapter!!

Alexander : -laughs- Yes he will

Griever : Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander : Chapter Two of Telling the Truth

Griever : Yugi tells Jou about the pregnancy.

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Two

Jouonchi Katsuya didn't believe most things that were said to him but on occasion he let it slip and play along, but this was plain insane.

"So you're saying that you're pregnant two weeks" he said to Yugi who was sitting acoss from him. Yugi nodded his own eyes and gestures disbelieving as well.

"I know...I know it's unbelievable but that what the test and the doctor said and he's one of the best in Japan" he responded.

Jou shook his head and stood and began pacing, his strides quick and brisk

"I can't believe this did you tell Atemu?" he asked him

Yugi shook his head and sighed

"I can't not yet I don't know his response, even though we've been married for 3 years now I don't want to face his temper or his regret"

"Yugi I'm sure Atemu will be very happy and proud your going to have his children believe me.." Jou said

That brought another sigh out of the smaller

"I know but there is also another problem.."

"Another Problem?"

"Yes I think I'm going to have an stalker" Yugi said

Jou stood up and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder

"A stalker when did it happen?" he asked

"Today on my way over here his name is Satori and well he wanted to get to know me I said I was married and even that didn't stop him, and well I told him to go away and he did but he didn't look like the happiest person in the world his eyes turned a darker shade like Atemu's when he's upset"

Jou put a hand to his chin and sat down once again

"Sounds like an beginning of an stalker" he said

Yugi began to shake, his eyes fearful

"I don't feel the safest going home by myself will you take me home Jou?" he asked softly

"Sure buddy I'll take you home"

-----------------------------------------------------

Yugi was quiet as he was making dinner, it was 8'o clock at night and Jou went home about an hour ago.

"I never realized how quiet it was until now" he whispered to himself. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him backwards

"AHHHH!!!!" he screamed, Yugi turned around to find Atemu staring at him, crimson eyes amused.

"Atemu! You scared the crap out of me!" Yugi said as he slapped his towel on his arm.

Atemu chuckled and kissed him on the lips

"I'm sorry Aibou but you seem so deep in thought" he said, Yugi shrugged and turned back around

"I was but I just thinking about how lonely it is in here" he said

Atemu tilted his head in confusion, he still managed to look sexy by doing it.

"We've been staying here for 5 years, together for 2 and married for 3 of them and you're saying this now?" he asked softly as he set Yugi on the countertop

Yugi wrapped his legs and arms around the older

"Well yes I didn't mind but now it's just gloomy,"

"Gloomy?"

Yugi nodded and ran his finger through Atemu's hair.

"Yes It's just something happen today is all"

"Was someone bothering you?!" he asked

Yugi sighed and kissed Atemu on the lips

"A man named Satori, he seemed attracted to me I told him to leave him alone and he wasn't to happy" he said

Atemu eyes narrowed in suspcision and kissed on the lips passionately. He slowly lifted him off the counter and towards the bedroom. Yugi knowing where this was heading pulled away and hopped down.

"Maybe later Koi, Ryou and Bakura are coming over remember?" he asked

Atemu tiltled his head

"I don't remember them coming over tonight..." he said

Yugi backed away, smiling

"I do go get washed up okay and come back down and help me set the table" he said gently

Atemu raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Once Atemu left, Yugi gave a sigh of relief before rubbing his stomach. "It's okay little one daddy will know about you soon enough" he whispered lovingly.

Atemu came back in wearing black pants and white shirt, he stopped and stared at Yugi who was cradling his stomach.

"Beloved are you alright? Is your stomach hurting again?" he asked staring at him. Yugi jumped and breathe a breath of relief

"No...no everything is fine Atemu...everythings fine" he whispered as he set the dishes and dinner on the table silently.

"I called Ryou and Bakura they said they didn't know anything about a dinner date tonight" he said firmly. he saw the smaller stiffen at the statement and resumed setting the table.

Atemu came over and stopped his movements.

"You're hiding something and I want to know what it is" he whispered lowly

Yugi shook his head and dropped the plate

"Atemu I'm...I'm pregnant" he whispered,

Atemu stared at him before growing silent and leaving the room, the door slamming upstairs caused him to jump. Yugi felt numb inside as he slowly sat down and stared into space tears slowing going down his cheeks

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Two

Griever : Chapter Three : Atemu confronts Yugi and gives a surprising reaction

Alexander : Review


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander : Chapter Three of Telling the Truth

Griever : Let's see Atemu's response

Alexander : We don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Three

Yugi crept in quietly into the bedroom and tiptoed to the dresser and grabbed a couple of clothes for tonight and tomorrow. He turned to the bathroom to find the shower stopping and everything went still.

Yugi tiptoed back towards the door but it seemed he wasn't fast enough. The bathroom door opened and Atemu stepped out just dressed in silk black boxers.

"Yugi what are you doing and where are you going?" he asked. Yugi shook his head and walked towards the door without answering the question but Atemu beat him to the punch. He pressed Yugi against the door with his larger body.

"I asked you a question Yugi" he said firmly. The shorter shivered as he felt the taller body against his.

"To sleep in one of the other room" Yugi said softly. Atemu slowly bent down and kissed Yugi on the neck gently

"Why...?"

"I thought I would be the last person you would want to see right now" Yugi replied softly. Atemu's face was buried in the others neck and smiled

"I don't want you and my child sleeping without me now do I?". Tears rolled down the others cheek as he embraced the older

"I thought you would be upset" Yugi sobbed out. Atemu chuckled and pulled away from the other

"Hikari...I would never be upset with you no matter what you do I will always love you" he replied softly. Atemu pulled the other towards the bed and set him down and touch the others stomach.

"How far away are you?" the older asked softly. Yugi blushed and touched his stomach

"About three weeks" he replied

Atemu bent down and nuzzled the slight bump

"Can she or he hear us?" he asked. Yugi blushed very heavily, he quietly gasped when he felt lips on him

"Atemu..." he breathed. The older sighed and pulled away

"That day you went to the doctors office what did Dr. Sazumi say?" he asked. Yugi stiffend and then immediatly relaxed

"Well her tests confirmed it I was 3 weeks pregnant and I made her promise not to tell you" he said. Atemu stood and rubbed his forehead almost as if he felt there was another headache coming on

"Why all the sudden secrets that's what I want to know" he demanded. Yugi lowered his head and rubbed his stomach.

"I guess I was just scared of what reaction would be is all I mean you running your business full time and me carrying a child it would just stress you out" he confessed

Unexpectedly Atemu laughed his shoulder shaking to hold it in but it was no use the room was now filled with his deep toned laughter. Yugi now was offically frightened.

"Yugi listen to me I will not be stress out in you having a child to be honest I always wanted one" he confessed. Yugi's eyes lit up and he smiled

"Really?!"

"Yes Really I love you Yugi"

-------- 8 weeks later ----------

Atemu stared at Yugi with disgust on his face as the smaller inhaled Ice-cream with pickles and ketchup on it. Yugi glanced at him and smiled and continued eating

"You want some koi?" Yugi asked softly. Atemu became green and quickly shook his head and turned around

"No Thank You Hikari" he replied. Yugi shrugged and continuing eating, Atemu stood up and after finishing his breakfast and put on his jacket and pressed his lips against Yugi's

"I'll be home in a couple of hours and if you need to go out call Jou and the others and they'll come over I don't Satori coming after you" he said firmly. Yugi nodded and put up the ice-cream for later.

Atemu bent down to Yugi's stomach and pressed several kisses against it

"Be good" he whispered softly before walking out.

Yugi moved towards the phone before picking it up it rang, he picked it up

"Hello"

Motou-san it's good to see you again a voice said. Yugi eyes narrowed as he put on speaker

"Who are you?" he asked

Why Yugi you don't remember me?

"S-Satori-san"

Right!

"How did you get this number!"

I have my sources we'll be in contact soon I promise you that

Yugi hung up the phone and quickly called Jou and the others to come over, shortly after that he locked the doors and windows and drawn the curtains.

"Yugi Open Up!!" Jou cried out. Yugi quickly came over to the door and opened it and let the others in and locking it after

"You have to help me" Yugi said as he glanced around the room worriedly. Jou ran over and grabbed him and led him over the couch

"What's the matter?" Ryou asked softly

"It's Satori.."

"WHAT!!!!"

Alexander : That's Chapter Three of Telling the Truth

Griever : Chapter Four : Jou and the others are trapped in the house with a panicky 3 months preganant Yugi what's going to happen?

Alexander : Review


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander : Chapter Four of Telling the Truth

Griever : Stuck in the house with a three month pregnant Yugi what the others to do

Alexander : We don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Four

Yugi shivered as he paced around the living room, after the phone call he had locked all doors and windows and drew the curtains. Jou and the others decided to cook something to calm Yugi down but nothing worked.

Ryou stood up and stopped the other from pacing and sat him down on the couch

"Yugi please sit down you being in a panic isn't going to help you nor the baby" he soothed softly. Yugi nodded. Everyone jumped when Yugi's cell phone rang, he reached over to see the Caller I.D. to see it was Atemu.

"Hello?"

_Yugi is everything alright?_

"Well..."

_What is it?_

"Atemu it's Satori he just called I'm scared please come home!"

_Okay...Yugi calm down is their anyone home with you right now?_

"Yes Jou and the others"

_Good I'll be home in 30 minutes okay and please stay calm I love you_

"I love you too...please hurry" Yugi hung up the phone and sighed in relief

"Atemu's on his way along with the others I hope" he said. Ryou nodded and turned to his pregnant friend with curious eyes

"Just who is Satori Yugi?" he asked, the smaller shook his head in confusion and fear

"Some man I met on the street one day and he started hitting on me I told him I was married and leave me alone he did and didn't look very happy" he explained softly. Jou growled and glanced outside the window to find noone wandering around.

"We'll stay over for however long you want Yugi as long you stay safe" Jou said softly. Yugi smiled in relief and thanks, he laid his hand on his slowly exposing stomach. The door slamming made all of them jump. Atemu hurried through the living room and to Yugi's side

"Are you alright Aibou! Is the baby okay" he asked as he rubbed the slight bluge in his stomach. Yugi hugged him tightly in return. Atemu glanced around to find the others staring at them with smile on their faces.

"We're really happy for you guys" Ryou said softly, Malik nodded in agreement while handing Yugi a glass of lemonade.

"Yeah I agree your Knight in Shining Armour"

"Your Superman"

Yugi blushed heavily and sipped his drink

"Enough all of you" Atemu said his hand still on Yugi's stomach protective and gentle. Yugi smiled when he realized this

"Thanks for coming home so quickly I realize how much those meetings mean to you-" Atemu placed his lips on the others

"I love you more than my meetings and my business my main concern is you and our childs safety okay?" he whispered. With tears in his amythest eyes Yugi nodded.

"What do we do now?" Jou asked. Atemu turned to him with determination in his crimson eyes.

"I want to take matters into my own hands Noone threatends my family..."

Alexander : That's Chapter Four

Griever ; Chapter Five : Atemu finally encounters Satori and they have it out

Alexander : Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Five of Telling the Truth

Griever : Atemu is on the rampage to find Satori will he find him

Alexander : Let's find out

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Five

Atemu was beyond angry after he had found out what Yugi had been going through these last few weeks, he was angry at Yugi and at everyone else for not telling him that his beloved and his child was in danger.

Was a serious mistake...

Yugi glanced worriedly at Atemu as he paced back and forth, it was currently nighttime and things hadn't gone any better after the others left home making sure they stayed together.

"Atemu please stop pacing you're worrying me" Yugi said. Atemu stopped and suddenly grabbed the smaller and spun him around and put him back down.

"I'm sorry aibou but I will get Satori for what's he's done" he said firmly, Yugi's eyes dulled with sadness as he wrapped his arms around the other

"Please...Please be careful I don't know what I'll do without you"

"I'll be safe Promise"

----------------

Atemu was behind Kaiba as he scanned through various pictures of men

"So Satori has silver eyes they are plenty of people with silver eyes in this city Atemu be more specific-"

"That's him" Atemu said suddenly. Before them was a man with black hair and silver eyes.

"Satori Takamatsu, Age : 21, Works for Industrial Illusions as an artist" he informed. Atemu's eyes narrowed at the sight of Satori

"Find him where he works and where he hangs out anything"

Seto turned his chair towards his cousin and raised an eyebrow

"Now you sound like an stalker little cousin" he teased but stopped when he saw the dangerous look in Atemu eyes

"No one threatends my family Seto and I mean no one..."

------------------

Yugi looked at the little baby outfits boys and girls, beside him was Atemu who was wearing black slacks along with a long-sleeved white shirt that was partially open. Yugi turned towards his husband.

"How is this one Atemu?" he asked. the older turned towards him and slowly smiled

"It's adorable aibou but isn't it a little early to be shopping?" he asked, Yugi smiled softly and giggled

"Of course it isn't to early and we need to decide on baby names too!", Atemu shook his head and turned back to him mini computer and narrowed his eyes as the device started beeping. Yugi noticed but said nothing

"Why are you trying so hard?" he asked softly, Atemu sighed and wrapped his arms around Yugi

"Because I care and love you and our child and I will protect you from anything..."

Yugi turned towards the other with tears his eyes and smiled

"Thank You Atemu..."

--------------------

Atemu watched Yugi sleep and his eyes drifted to his stomach and clenched his fists tightly and turned away. He was angry at Satori for threatening Yugi and their childs' life

For once in his life Atemu felt vulnerable and in the dark aobut who was stalking Yugi, he wanted this vulnerabilty to fade away along with Satori. Atemu broke his thoughts were broken when he felt rustling near the balcony.

Cautious Atemu stepped forward and quickly removed the curtains to find himself staring into silver eyes

Satori smirked at the enraged look on the others face.

"Atemu Yami Ishigami what a pleasure to finally meet the ex : husband of my beloved Yugi" he said mockingly. Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes and saw Atemu on the balcony and wrapped a robe around his himself

"Atemu what's the matter sweetie?" he asked softly. He heard laughter and a growl

"Nothing go back to bed Yugi you need rest.." he heard Atemu say

"Yes you need rest my beloved Yugi.." Satori whispered. Instantly Yugi reconized the voice and began backing away from the balcony

"Stay away from us!!" Yugi cried out

Satori shook his head and laughed

"I'll never stay away from you Yugi...never..."

Atemu pulled out a gun and aimed at Satori, who pulled one out as well they stared at eachother before pulling the trigger

"ATEMU!!!!!"

Alexadner : Cliffhanger

Griever : Chapter Six : A shot is fired between Atemu and Satori which one survived...?

Alexander : Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Six of Telling the Truth : I had to quit my job recently...too many money problems and they chose to point a finger at anyone so I decided to leave

Griever : A gunshot was heard lets see who was hurt

Alexander : Let's find out

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Six

Yugi screamed as blood spalttered against the wall and then gave a sigh of relief as he saw Satori clutching his arm as blood ran down it. Atemu dropped the gun and ran towards Yugi and held him in his arms

But Yugi pushed away and slapped him across the face..

"How dare you! I...was worried about you" he sobbed out, Atemu chuckled weakly and held him tightly

"I'm...sorry Yugi I'm truly sorry about this..." he whispered softly, Yugi sniffed and pressed Atemu's hands against his stomach. he felt slight movement

"We were worried about they don't want to grow up without a father..."

"They?"

"Yes Yami I got the letter in the mail earlier today before you decided to carry a gun around what the hell Atemu!"

"I said I was sorry Aibou!"

Yugi didn't responded and looked to the balcony to find Satori gone and leaving a blood trial

"He must've jumped..." Yugi said as he went out towards the balcony with Atemu trailing close behind, the smaller slightly looked over to find no trace of the stalker

"I hope he's gone for good" he whispered. he felt Atemu's arms around him

"Come let's go inside you need your rest"

-----------

Over the next few days Yugi had finally found some rest from Satori he was happy to picking out baby clothes for the twins and Atemu enjoyed it as well. But he still kept tabs with Satori to make sure he never made another move on his family

...It was going well until a few days later

Yugi happily walked into his house with Jou and Ryou tagging along, until they found blood all over the walls, Yugi paled as he clutched his stomach as he fell to the floor if it hadn't been for Jou catching him

Ryou grew pale as well with anger and fear as he walk around the house to find various dead rats around the kitchen and living room, he found the message written in blood.

_YOU WILL BE MINE YUGI_

Yugi fainted from fear and nasuea...

4 hours later Atemu had came home and he saw the blood on the walls and the message and immediatly ran to Yugi to find him uncouncous

"Yugi! Yugi! Please wake up..." he whispered desperately

Amythest eyes slid open and met crimson eyes

...Yugi cried as he clutched on to the other

"It's okay Yugi It's okay I promise you I'll find Satori and I'll get rid of him"

He felt Yugi slump in his arms and hugged him tightly

"I'll protect you I promise..." he whispered

Jou appeared in the room grim faced

"Atemu?"

"Call the police Jou this has gone far enough I thought I could handle it...but I can't not alone"

"Okay..."

Alexander : That's Chapter Six

Griever : Chapter Seven : Atemu encounters Pegasus about Satori and finds something out

Alexander : Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Seven of Telling the Truth

Griever : The Police are now involved will they find Satori

Alexander : Let's find out

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Seven

Yugi felt as if he were in a daze when awoke up he looked around and found himself in a large bedroom, he figured it was one of the guest rooms in the house and got up and opened the door to come face with crimson eyes

"Awake I see" Atemu whispered softly as he stepped in and closed the door gently behind him. Yugi embraced him and held him for a long while before breaking apart.

"Did you...?" he started before the older cut him off his voice sharp and harsh but he knew it wasn't directed towards him.

"Yes Aibou we cleaned up that disgusting mess it's safe now" he responded, Yugi buried himself deeper into the warm embrace "And the police are on their way" he continued.

Yugi stared him in the eyes

"The Police? You never call them, you handle situations on you're own.." he said, Atemu shook his head and sighed before guiding the smaller back into bed

"Yes but I need to find Pegasus to get more info on Satori and the cops will help" he explained. Yugi didn't respond only raised an eyebrow at his response before shrugging it off and laying back down

"Well whatever you think is best I don't think they should get involved though it's more complicated and stressful" he said softly, Atemu chuckled

"Believe me I know Aibou I know"

"Do you want to come downstairs?" he asked softly, Yugi nodded and opened the door with Atemu trailing close behind.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay" the older asked once again

Yugi smiled and nodded and rubbed his hand over his bulging stomach with relief and love

"I'll be fine" they walked into the living room to find two men in suits waiting for them

"Yugi and Atemu Ishigami" one of them said formally at their nods the men walked forward and held out their hands

"I'm Detective Tatsuya Hamuguchi and this is Dectective Daisuke Ishitwari it's a pleasure" he said. Atemu shook both of their hands

"Pleasure is all mine gentlemen" Atemu replied

Daisuke and Tatsuya sat down on the couch along with Atemu and Yugi

"Now if you would explain you situation..."

"Of course..."

---------------------------------

Two hours and a couple of drinks later both detectives had a firm idea of who they were looking for, they bowed to Yugi and Atemu

"We'll get the investigation started right away thank you for your help and info and Yugi-san please stay inside for the time being" Daisuke said. Yugi smiled with his hand still on his stomach

"Arigato Daisuke-san I will take heed to your advice"

Atemu lead both of them out but gave them a warning

"Any information that you have gentleman give it directly to me I don't Yugi and my unborn child in alot more stress than they already are" he said. Daisuke gave him a symptheic glance and a nod

Once that was settle Atemu went to his office and vid phone and put Pegasus on the line.

"Atemu-san it's good to see you" he said, Atemu's eyes narrowed when he saw Satori next to him smiling into the video

"Pegasus I want to detain you so called assisstant" he growled, Pegasus raised an eyebrow

"Now why would I do that to my own son" he said,

"Because your son is the one stalking my husband!!"

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Seven

Griever : Review


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Eight of Telling the Truth

Griever : Let's see Pegasus response

Alexander : Yeah let's find out

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Eight

It seemed like an Eternity before Pegasus responded before giving Atemu a frown and a glare

"You accuse my son of stalking Yugi your husband who is currently four months pregnant" he said, by saying that it only increased Atemu's suspcision with a smirk he leaned back into his chair

"Pegasus for one I did not tell Yugi was four months pregnant, Satori did and how did he find out if he claims he never saw Yugi in his life?" he asked, Satori seemed to stiffen at the blunt statement

Pegasus turned towards his son with a scowl on his face

"Yes explain to us Satori why is that?" his father asked, Satori had a scowl of his own as he turned towards Atemu

"Someone as beautiful as Yugi does not belong with you or to you Atemu-san he should belong to me" he hissed as he broke to the connection, Atemu sighed and buried his face in his hands at that time Yugi walked in holding his bulging stomach

"Atemu sweetheart what's the matter?" he asked worriedly, the businessman sat up straight and gathered Yugi in his arms

"It's this damn Satori situation, Yugi I'm going to be blunt I think you should go stay with grandpa for the duration of-"

"NO" Yugi cried out as he stood up and glared at his husband. Atemu stood up and tried to grab the smaller but Yugi pulled away from him with a hurt look on his face

"I don't want to" he whispered

"I'm not giving you a choice beloved" he said, Yugi glared at him before heading towards the door

"Fine I'll go I hope you live the guilt of not seeing you child being born" he said as he slammed the door shut a minute later the wood cracked from the impact causing the other to wince

"I'm sorry aibou but it's for the best"

-------------------

The next day Yugi packed to leave for Domino, he had moved to Kyoto when he married Atemu that's where all of his friends were anyway, Jou walked in and frowned when he saw Yugi's suitcase by the door

"Yugi?" he called out causing the other to turn around and smiled sadly

"Where you going buddy?" he asked,

"To Domino" was the clipped response

"Why?"

Yugi rolled his eyes as he continued eating his ice-cream

"Because Atemu said it was best I didn't want to go but I changed my mind he'll worry himself and then come running" he said, Jou didn't say anything he only sighed

"Whatever you say"

The door opened again and Solomon smiled when he saw his grandson and pulled him into a embrace

"How are you two?" he asked, Yugi smiled for the first time in a couple of days

"We're okay and ready to go" he said, Atemu came down the stairs and nodded to Jou and smiled towards Solomon

"Grandpa how are you?" he asked, Solomon smiled and nodded

"I'm fine thank you for asking"

Atemu turned to Yugi, who pointedly ignored him he scooted closer and kissed him on the cheek

"Stop" Yugi whispered

"No" Atemu said as he continued kissing him on the neck "I love you I just want you to be safe is all"

He felt Yugi relax and nodded, the businessman leaned down and smiled at his stomach

"Be good for Daddy" he whispered as he planted a quick kiss he felt a movement and a gasp from Yugi

"Did it just...?"

"Yep it kicked"

"God I'm going to miss you two"

"We'll miss you too I call everyday" Yugi said as he headed out of the door

"Bye Yueg stay safe" he said as he waved them off, Atemu shut the door and slid down it causing Jou to worry

"I'm okay now I can concentrate on getting Satori out of Pegasus grasp and in jail"

Alexander : Review


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander : Sorry about the wait everybody here's Chapter Nine of Telling the Truth

Griever : Let's see how Atemu is fairing without Yugi

Alexander : Let's shall we?

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Nine

-Three Months Later-

Atemu thought he could make it without Yugi, he didn't fair too well everything in the house reminded him of the smaller espcially the bed which was currently laying in. He rolled over and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Yugi..I miss you" he groaned out as he buried his face into the silk covered pillow

"Atemu for the love of God call Yugi" Jou said as he stepped into the large bedroom, Atemu groaned and picked up the phone and dialed his number.

_"Hello?" _

_**"Aibou how are you?" **_

_"I'm doing okay you?" _

_**"Fine how are the babies?" **_

_**"**__They__re doing okay you're frustrated aren't you?" _

_**"You know me so well Yugi" **_

_"I miss you.." _

_**"I miss you too I'm coming to visit you" **_

_**"**__giggle but I thought you wanted me to stay safe and away until you found Satori and it's best not to put me under any stress" _

_**"That was low aibou..." **_

_"I know it was that's why I did it so did you catch him yet?" _

_**"Pegasus turned him in the other day but I think he's lying" **_

_"Would you turn your own flesh and blood in?" _

_**"Of course not" **_

_"You see his point now do you not?" _

_**"I suppose I'll be over in a few hours okay" **_

_"Love you" _

_**"Love you too" **_

He hung up the phone with a happy sigh and sat up, Jou smiled and leaned against the doorframe

"Happy now Atemu?"

"Immensly you tagging along?" he asked the blonde, getting a nod from the taller, Atemu slid on his jacket and practically ran out of the door

----------------

Yugi smiled as he set the phone back on the hook, he was eight months now and he was happy he just had a month to go. Solomon smiled at his grandson

"Sit down child I can tell you feet are killing you" he said, Yugi raised an eyebrow at the older

"And you would know how?" he asked, gaining a chuckle from the other

"When your grandmother was holding your mother she'd get pains like this it was a hectic time for me and espcially her, mood swings left and right and the appitate" he continued if Yugi hadn't stopped him

"I'm well aware of the symptoms" he chided softly, Solomon chuckled.

Atemu walked in and smiled towards Yugi and grabbed his stomach from behind causing the other to jump

"Atemu" Yugi said happily as he wadled around and kissed him on the cheek, the older bent down and kissed his stomach

"You've gotten so big..." the businessman whispered, Yugi smiled and ran his hands through the others hair

"These two missed their daddy didn't you?" Yugi said softly to his twins he was holding, in response Atemu felt two kicks.

Jou came in with a newspaper in his hand flushed and panting

"Atemu you have to read this!" he said, Atemu took the paper from the blonde somehow he had a bad feeling about this, with shaking hands he unfolded it and he wished his feeling weren't always right

_PEGASUS J. CRAWFORD FOUND MURDERED IN HOME._

Yugi leaned over and gasped as he read the headline, tears of fear running down his cheeks

"How far will he go?" he asked Atemu, his husband turned towards him with a grim look on his face

"I'm sorry Yugi I know this is discourging but he's not going to stop unless he has you or he's dead"

Yugi buried his face into Atemu's chest

"It's not fair why is this happening!" he cried out, the older wrapped his arms around him tightly

"We'll find him Yugi I promise" he soothed, Yugi suddenly pushed him away his eyes angry shaking holding his stomach

"You promise?! This man has come after me put DEAD rats and written in their blood that he wanted me, tried to kill you and murdered his father I don't want your promise I don't want you words DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS I worry about our children find him and put him away!"

Yugi's sobs were the only noise that filled the living room, Atemu looked into Yugi's eyes and then closed his

"...I know don't you think I don't know that aibou I fear for you and our children I'm using all of my resources to find him give me time Yugi...please"

Yugi nodded

"I'm sorry I just-"

"We know Yueg we'll find him and we'll put where he belongs" the blonde said, two police officers walked in with grim faces

"Are you Atemu Yami Ishigami" one of them said, Atemu nodded Yugi instantly was at his side worry showing in his amythest eyes, the younger officer smiled and waved his hand

"No need to worry Yugi-san but we do have some good news"

"We have information regarding Satori and his location"

Alexander : That's Chapter Nine and again sorry for the wait

Griever : Chapter Ten :

_"We're trailing him now he's exactly 2 miles outside of Kyoto, Atemu smirked his chance was finally here _

_"Lead the way gentleman _

Alexander : Review


	10. Chapter 10

Alexander : The Final Chapter is unfortunately here

Griever : We're sorry to see it go but we have another story coming

Alexander : We hoped you enjoyed this story and were currently breached the 100 mark thanks reviewers

Griever : Much Thanks!

Alexander : On with the story We do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter Ten

After hearing the information Atemu lead the police officers to the door with great apperciation, both dectectives gave him stern and suspicious glances but the businessman only shrugged

"Don't do anything we wouldn't Atemu-san" they said, Atemu waved a hand as they walked away, he went back inside and nodded to Jou, Yugi had gone upstairs and was currently sleeping

"We're going back to Kyoto immediatly before Satori moves again" he said to Solomon, the older man nodded grimly he was deeply disturbed about the man and with a deep frown he replied

"I certainly hope you catch him Atemu for Yugi's sake" he said, Atemu nodded and went upstairs to find Yugi changing clothes

"Aibou?" he said softly causing the smaller to jump and put a small hand over his heart

"Atemu?! you scared the crap out of me" he cried out, finished dressing he sat on the bed and rubbed his enlarged stomach, Atemu smiled and sat next to him while laying a palm on the stomach as well

"I'm sorry I just wanted to come up and say bye" he said softly rubbing the other, Yugi pouted and kissed his husband on the lips

"_Be careful" _ he stessed "I know where you going to go and what you're going to do" he said softly, Atemu smiled at the statement and pulled him closer

"Like I've been saying before I promise"

-------

Atemu and Yugi came down the stairs taking their time staying close to each other for a little bit

"Come back soon okay" Yugi said, Jou hugged the smaller

"He will Yugi we'll come to see the kids" he said happily, he walked out with a disgruntal Atemu behind him

"So what's the plan?" the blonde asked as they were back on the road, Atemu sized him up

"The plan is for you to go back home" he said, Jou glared at the older

"That's not fair Atemu you need help", Atemu glared in return before his gaze came back to the road

"It's not fair for Seto to stalk me and try to kill me is it" he said, the blonde sighed and nodded

"You still can't do this by yourself" he continued "You really can't"

"I didn't say I was doing this by myself" Atemu replied firmly "I'll have Marik and Bakura"

"Oh you'll have the sadistic ones and not the sensible ones like Seto and I" Jou blurted out, the businessman smirked and nodded

"Of course if Satori is sadistic why get someone who can think like him" he replied, a sigh finally escaped the others lips

"Fine I assume you know what you're doing" he said as he got out of the car "Oh by the way I'm telling!"

"WHAT JOU COME BACK!" but it was too late the door to the Kaiba Manson shut, a minute later he heard his cellphone ring, Atemu sighed and picked up and read the caller I.D read Seto Kaiba

"Damn that was quick' he whispered "But I'm not picking up"

-Kaiba Mansion-

Seto shut his phone and turned to his lover who was currently pouting, he smirked and walked over and pulled Jou into his lap he ran his hands thorough the other hair

"I'm glad he didn't want you involved Jou because I would be upset if something happend to you and Atemu knows that" he whispered, Jou smiled and leaned against the taller.

"But what about Ryou and Malik?" he asked "What about their feelings?", Seto sighed and rocked them back and forth

"They knew what they were getting into when they married those two" he responded. Jou laughed and nodded

"I wish them luck"

----------

Satori stared out his window which him a clear view of Kyoto, he snarled and threw his fist into the window causing it to shatter, his silver eyes stared at the damage he done to his hand glass was embedded, he picked it out and licked the blood clean

"I wonder if you taste as good as blood Yugi-chan" he whispered to himself he stepped into a small room which would be described as a shrine, pictures of Yugi where everywhere some with Atemu which Satori had cut out.

Satori sat down and stared at a picture of Yugi at the beach with Jou and the others beside him,

"Only a little longer" he whispered a insane gleam in his silver eyes

--------

Atemu, Bakura and Marik stood outside the penthouse Satori was currently staying in. Bakura leaned against the trunk of the car with a smirk

"So how are we going to do this?" he asked Atemu, which the other smirked and pulled out a gun

"We're not going to kill or torture him if that's what you think" he said to the white-haired businessman, Bakura rolled his eyes and scowled and was about to say something before Marik cut him off

"This is more Seto's department anyways why didn't you invite him for the party?" Marik asked him, Atemu rolled his eyes

"You two are perfect for this so stop complaining" he said firmly "And you already know the plan"

"Let's get started shall we?"

-------(A/N : Before we start this scene : Bakura is the bold/ Atemu is the Italics/ Marik is the underline

Satori jumped when heard a noise in the back, he quickly got out his gun and looked around, he didn't know Atemu was behind him, the other crept closer and tapped him on the shoulder, Satori turned and aimed his gun and found nothing

The 26 year old breathed a sigh of relief

_"You shouldn't be so relieved in the middle of the game Satori-san_" a voice said, Satori pointed his gun around left and right frantically he went to the curtains and closed them.

"Who are you!!" he cried out, laughter was his only answer

"**What's the matter Satori don't tell me you're going to piss in your pants that would be patheic for a grown-man**" another voice replied. Satori growled and shot at anything that they would be hiding behind

"Oh come on Satori don't ruin your things by shooting them they look expensive" a voice chided amusedly but Satori didn't listen he kept shooting

"COME OUT COWARD!!!!!"

_"You should of all people couldn't possibly calling us a coward?" Atemu said _

Satori took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off his brow

**"Poor Satori-san now you know how it feels like to be tormented every second of the day" Bakura said **

"Your going to pay for what you've done noone messes with our family!" Marik said 

_"Day by Day you've tormented my beloved Yugi now it's your turn..." _

Satori didn't move as panted loudly nothing happend he looked around

"Looking for something" Atemu said from behind him, Satori aimed his gun at the taller and backed away

"Get away from me!" he cried out, Marik and Bakura walked forward with smirks on their faces

"Why don't we have a little fun Satori" they chided, the entire complex heard his screaming

----- 2 hours later -----

Detective Daiskue sighed as he ran his hand through his blonde hair, Satori was in front of him rocking back and forth muttering things he couldn't understand, Atemu, Bakura and Marik had called him a few minutes ago

"Are you sure you didn't see anything?" he asked them, only to recived shakes fo the head, the lead detective sighed

"Go one home I doubt their is going to be a case on this one" he said, All three of them piled on the car and drove away

"You guys got you're revenge let's say I'm going to break the rules just once" he whispered, Satori screamed as he twisted and turned

"Sedate him and put him in a mental hospital whatever happened to him were not going to figure it out"

------ Epligoue : 2 years later -------

Atemu bent down and fixed his twins into the carseat happily and kissing them both on the cheeks causing them to giggle loudly

"You spoil them to death who knows what they gonna be like when they grow up" an older Yugi said amused, Atemu smiled and slid into the drivers seat and on the way to Domino

"Of course I'm going to spoil them they're my prince and princess" he said happily, Yugi could only shake his head as his mind drifted back to when the twins were a month away Atemu never did tell him what happend..

-FLASHBACK-

_Yugi held his husbands hand as he continued to push he was 7 hrs in labor so far and it wasn't getting anybetter, Atemu groaned as the other tightened his grip on his hand both of their hair were ruffled _

_"Atemu" he panted out "It hurts", the older smiled and kissed him on the cheek _

_"It's alright Aibou just a little longer" he soothed wiping the sweat off the others forehead _

_"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID 3 HOURS AGO!!!" he roared _

_"Motou-san we need you to concentrate!" Dr. Sazumi called out bluntly, Yugi nodded pushed hard and pretty soon beautiful screams echoed through the air, Yugi smiled and held his daughter while Atemu held the other _

_"Why don't you name them" Yugi whispered, Atemu smiled "How about Sakura and Tatsuya Ishigami", Yugi smiled in exhaustion and grabbed his hand _

_"Those are wonderful names" _

_"Get some rest Aibou you deserve it" _

-END FLASBACK-

"...Atemu I know this is behind us but-" Atemu glanced at him worriedly

"But what Hikari?"

Yugi took a deep breath

"W-What happend to Satori?" he asked softly, this caused Atemu to hit the breaks and pull over

"What makes you ask hmmm Yugi?" the older demanded, Yugi watched for a moment and turned to the scenary

"I was just wondering you never told me what happend" he asked "I'm sorry to bring this up after two years" he continued, Atemu sighed and got back on the road

"Do not be concerned all I say is that he is where he belongs"

Yugi took that as an answer and let it go...for now

They arrived in Domino after another hour to be greeted by Jou and the others, while they were celebrated Yugi thoughts continued to drift to what Atemu had said

_"Do not be concerned all I say is that he is where he belongs" _ just that phrase frightened him but he couldn't let that worry him it was over and done with Satori was gone and he had his children safely

The only thing he had to look forward to was his future along with his family...

Alexander : That's the end but with a happy and not-so happy ending

Griever : We hoped you enjoyed this story and they're will be plenty more to come

Alexander : REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
